All this time I've waited
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Ed was in Shamballa for 2 years but he found his way back. Who does he go see?


**All this time I've waited**

**EdxRoy**

Ed had been in Shamballa for two years, but now he had finally found his way back. His father found a

way to access the gate but only one person could go through and he told Ed to go. Ed came out in

central, he didn't know where to go first. To Central head courters where Roy was or hop on the first

train to Resembul. Ed decided to go to central to see Roy but when he got there Hawkeye hugged him

and told him that Roy had left the military and took up post in the middle of nowhere. Ed thanked her

and stopped in to say hi to Falman, Havoc, Fuery and Breda. Ed left and caught the first train to

Resembul. Ed ran all the way home to Winry's, Ed came to a dead stop when he saw Al and Winry

kissing on the front porch. A cat was asleep on the steps and a small child was petting it gently. The little

boy looked up and Ed saw a pair of golden eyes just like his brothers look back at him. "Who's that?"

The boy pointed at Ed. Al and Winry stopped and looked up as well. "Brother?" Ed couldn't help but

smile. "Brother!" Al jumped off the porch and ran towards him. Winry followed. Al was still a bit taller

then Ed and was suffocating him. "Al, I can't breathe!" "Sorry brother, I'm just so happy your back." "Ed.

Your finally back." Ed hugged Winry and she cried. "So uh you guys are..." "Mom, are you coming to

play!" "Just a second Ed!" Winry turned back to face Ed. "That's our son, Edward." "Your son." Ed asked

in shock. "we got married last month." Al said. The smile that was on his face disappeared as he heard

all that had happened when he was gone. Winry walked over to the boy and picked him up carrying him

over to Ed. "Edward this is your uncle, uh Ed." Ed looked at the little boy, he looked just like Al when

they were kids. He had the same determined eyes and golden brown hair. "We were just about to go

play with Wes, he's the cat. Den died last year and Al wanted a cat so we got him." Winry smiled sadly.

Ed was still in shock and just nodded. Winry took the little boy and Wes and headed towards the

backyard. "Brother, we have plenty of room you could stay with us. It would be like the old days." Ed

finally looked at him. "No, I have to go, I have someone to find but thank you, Al." "But Brother you just

got back." "I know but I can't stay here." Ed turned to head back to the train station but Al grabbed his

arm. "I talked to Sheska awhile ago, she said he was staying in a cabin, at the post up north. Brother, he

never stopped waiting for you even when others gave up." "Thanks Al." Ed smiled and ran back to the

station. Ed took a train as far north as he could then he walked the rest of the way. He could see a light

in the distance, it was hard to see because of all the snow. Ed reached the door to the cabin and there

was a note on the door. Went for supplies, be back soon -Mustang. Ed sat down on the step he

figured he wouldn't be gone long. Ed didn't know how long he had been waiting but he couldn't feel

anything from the chest down and he was starting to fall asleep. The last thing he heard was snow

crunching beneath someone's feet. Ed woke up on a comfy couch, there was a blanket on him and a fire

was going. He could smell something cooking, he sat up and looked around the room. There wasn't

much in it, there was a chair nest to the fireplace and coat hook. There was a hallway but from where

the couch was Ed couldn't see down it and there was another door way across the room. Ed got up and

headed towards the doorway, he reached in and turned on the lights. It was the bathroom, Ed closed

the door. He rinsed his face and redid his braid. When Ed came out someone was sitting in the chair next

to the fire. Te room was dark and Ed could only make out the outline of the person. "I knew. I knew you

were alive Full metal." Ed knew that voice, the voice that use to make fun of him and give him advice.

The voice that use to lull him to sleep at night, the voice he loved. "Roy?" "Do you know how long I've

been waiting for you?" "Uhh..." "two years, 5 months and 16 days, I have waited for you to come back

to me." "I-I'm sorry." Ed's voice cracked and he dropped to his knees with his head in his hands. "I'm so

sorry." Roy got up and went to where Ed was, he bent down and picked the boy up. He carried him to

the couch and sat down next to him. Ed look at Roy and his eyes filed with tears again. "Your eye." Ed

whispered as he reached up and touched the eye patch that covered Roy's left eye. Roy sighed and put

his hand on top of Ed's. "I might not look the same as when you left but I still feel the same. If you don't

it's ok, I'll understand." "Of course I still feel the same, why do you think I'm here. Like I'd come see a

jerk like you if I didn't care" Roy chuckled but his happiness didn't last long. "How can you love someone

with this." Roy touched the patch on is face. Ed reached up and took the patch off. "I see an eye, just like

your right one." Roy couldn't believe it. "How can you be so blind, there's nothing there but a mangled

scar." "No, there's an eye that can see looking back at me with all the love I have for you. I don't care

what you see, it's what I see that matters." Roy leaned forward and kissed Ed. "I've missed you so

much." Roy pulled away from Ed and took out his pocket watch. Roy opened it to check the time and Ed

saw the inside. "Wait." Ed grabbed the watch and looked on the left side. It had carved in it 'Don't Forget'

and a date. "This is my old pocket watch. I thought it was lost." "Winry found it, she thought I would like

to keep it." Ed was still looking at the watch when Roy got up. "Are you hungry, I made stew." "I'm

starving!" Ed jumped up eagerly at the thought of food. Roy couldn't help it he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" "Well Full metal I was just wondering, did you shrink?" "WHAT, WHO ARE YOU

CALLING SMALL!" Roy smiled greatly. "You haven't changed." "Neither have you." After they ate Roy got

Ed a change of clothes. "They might be a bit big on you but they'll have to do for now." "Thanks." Ed

went to the bathroom to change and when he came back Roy had changed into a pair of pyjama

bottoms but he didn't have a shirt. "Uh Where should I put these?" Ed asked as he held up his dirty

clothes. "Just put them in the basket in the closet, I'll wash them tomorrow." Roy climbed into bed and

moved the sheets for Ed to climb in. Ed crawled in next to Roy. The room was bright because of the full

moon and Ed could see the pictures on the dresser. There was one of Hughes and Roy and one of

everyone Roy worked with together. He had one of Al and Winry's wedding, they look happy and the

last picture was of Ed asleep on a couch at Head courters with Black Hayate on his chest. Ed smiled as

he started to fall asleep, he was home in Roy's arms and he didn't plan on ever leaving.


End file.
